


Truth of a Pilot

by OrionPax9



Category: Charmed, Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax9/pseuds/OrionPax9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the changed future, soon after Chris died and the new Chris was born, the elders refused to let him try changing the future to one that he wanted. To stop this threat, unknown that they were playing into an ancient prophecy bringing about the darkest evil of all into play, they decide to Erase him for good. One elder, not liking the plan told Leo who warned the sisters. To protect Chris, they faked his death and sent him to live with the Bloom’s, a family of circus performers.</p><p>Chris, thinking his name is Nanashi (No Name) or Trowa, helps the Gundam Pilots in their fights keeping any gifts he has hidden, so that they don’t ostracize him. During an off chance routine scan of the Family Reconstruction act, a family is found for him and Heero Yuy. Surprised, as his family is one he encountered while acting as a body guard for Mariemaia Kushrenada-Barton, and wanting to know his birth family, the group heads to the San Francisco branch of Preventors, along with a letter being sent to both Chris’ family and Heero’s older half-sister, Bianca.</p><p>Once there, secrets come to light. As the ancient prophecy reveals itself, the pieces fall into place as both groups fight to stop the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“He’s a danger!” A voice range out in the chamber as elders gathered to discuss what happened. “He could decide he doesn’t like what happened and decide to come back and change it again.”

“We don’t know that, Dageron.” Zola said, glaring. “He came back knowing what could happen just to save the world, including his family.”

“Exactly, we don’t know, Zola. All I know that is that the idea is planted.” Dageron slammed his fist on the bench in front of him. “He is a danger that needs to be gotten rid of.”

“Are you suggesting we do like what Gideon did? He turned out to be a traitor, if you remember correctly.” Michael, another Elder said.

“I’m not saying that. I just think we need to prepare just in case. We can send the Erasers, so that nothing of him remains.” Dageron said.

“The idea does have merit, Michael.” Raphael said, nodding. “This way, he wouldn’t come back if the future messes up.”

Zola shook her head. “What about the Charmed Ones? They would fight tooth and nail to protect him.”

Gabriel, off to the side, nodded in agreement. “Zola’s right. Besides, how do we know that what we would do is any better than what Gideon tried?”

“We don’t, but there is no alternative. Let’s put it to a vote.” Michael said, sighing.

Most of the elders, besides Gabriel, Zola, and a couple of others raised their hands in agreement for the Cleaners.

Michael nodded. “Alright, then we’ll send someone to the Cleaners and tell them what we decided.”

“Well, I won’t, Michael,” Gabriel said, eyes narrowed. “I never thought this day would come, but I’m through. I hope you are happy with what you decided, since you’ll all have to live with it.” He said, disappearing in a shower of orbs.

Zola followed soon after, while Michael sent a whitelighter to the Cleaners.

 

(At the mansion)

“What?!” Piper shouted, holding her one month old son, closer.

“I couldn’t believe her at first either Piper, but she told me that Gabriel left as well, and that tells me they are serious.” Leo said, holding Wyatt as he looked at his wife.

“But why?” Paige asked, sitting at the nearby table.

“They think he’s a danger, that he may try to change the future into what he  
believes is a good one.” Leo said.

“So they decide that getting rid of him is better?” Phoebe asked.

Leo nodded. “I’m mad as well, Piper, but since we’ve been warned, we can work to get him to safety. I know a family that will help. The mother is an innocent while the father has a chance of becoming a whitelighter.”

“I don’t like this, Leo. It sounds too good to be true.” Piper said.

“I know, honey, but it’s our only chance. You’ll have to make it look like he was killed though, to get the elders off his trail.”

“We’ll get to it, Leo. Make it look like a demon attack. You just get the little guy to safety. I just hope we aren’t making a big mistake.” Paige said, taking Wyatt from Leo’s arms.

Piper handed Chris other, biting her lip. “You will tell them though, right?” she asked.

Leo nodded. “Don’t worry I know they’ll help.” He left with Chris in a shower of orbs.

Phoebe sighed and clapped her hands. “Alright ladies. We’ve got work to do.” She said.

 

“Of course we’ll take him in, Leo. I know that Catherine will love to have a little brother. We’ll tell him the truth when he’s older.” Mrs. Bloom said, taking Chris in her arms.

“Thanks, Sondra, Damien. I just hope that everything stays okay.” Leo said.

“We’ll be fine, Leo. Go home. We’ll also keep an eye out for Gabriel just in case as well.” Mr. Bloom said.

“Yeah.” Cathy said, holding her father’s pant leg.

Leo nodded. “Bye.” He said, leaving them.

Little did he know that he wouldn’t see his son again for 17 years.


	2. Chapter 1 - Two years later

Sondra Bloom held little Triton close as the wagon they were in rocked from side to side. She was starting to wonder what was happening outside as she tried to calm down Cathy and Triton down.

Suddenly, a blast hit the side of the wagon, destroying it and throwing Cathy and Triton out of the wagon. Cathy screamed.

“Mom! Dad!” She cried, looking back as the wagon went up in flames. She looked around for her little brother and panicked, not finding him anywhere.

“Triton!” She called, scanning the area around her. Her vision was going blurry from a small cut on her head that was starting to bleed. “Please, don’t…” She murmured, darkness closing in on her as the wagon continued burning. The last thought she had was that she was now all alone.

(twenty feet away)

A shadowy figure watched as shadowy shapes converged on the burning wagon, pulling down his hood. Cole Turner watched sadly, as a collapsed a few feet away from them, bushes luckily hiding her from the demons.

As he watched, he heard a cry near him and he turned to look. Not three feet away, lay a little boy, crying, with a shallow cut on his forehead bleeding sluggishly. He hurried over, picking up the child. ‘I wonder who you are, little one.’ He thought, looking at him. He looked back at the destruction in front of him and then left, taking Triton with him.

“Don’t worry, Little One,” he murmured to the crying bundle in his arms. “I’ll take you somewhere where you’ll be safe.” With that, he shimmered away.

(San Francisco, Halliwell mansion)

Leo, Piper, Coop, Pheobe, Paige, and James sat in the living room, all eyes glued to the screen of the t.v.

“As you can see,” the news reporter said, standing in front of the burning wagon, “behind me is a wave of destruction that took the Bloom family wagon from a travelling circus caravan. Only one survivor has been found right now, a Catherine Bloom, but no other bodies have been found. It appears as if they burned up with the wagon when it caught on fire.”

Piper started crying, burying her head in Leo’s chest as her two sisters watched, teary-eyed as well. Leo watched, unable to believe that he was seeing what could possibly be what remained of his youngest child, fighting back tears as well.

(Desert, location unknown)

“So, you want us to take the child in?” The leader asked Cole as he looked at the child in the man’s arms.

Cole nodded. “From what I can tell, he’s an orphan. I thought your group could raise him and teach him what he needs to know to survive. I can tell he has some gifts like me, so I’ll come teach him when he turns twelve.”

The leader stroked his chin, before nodding. “Alright, I think that could work. Does the boy have a name?” he asked.  
Cole shrugged. “I don’t know. If he does, I don’t know it, Amit.”

Amit sighed. “Since that’s the case, we won’t give him an actual name just in case something happens to him before you can train him, but we will call him something just so that he’ll have a name to respond to.”

Beside Amit, his second in command, Aziz spoke up. “How about Nanashi? It could work for him.”

Several of the other mercenaries nodded in agreement.

“Alright, then.” Cole said, placing the small boy, now named Nanashi on a roll, and stood. “I will come by and check on him every once in a while, just to check on his progress.”

Amit nodded in understanding. “Sounds fair, Cole. Be careful, anyway. Who knows what dangers the outside holds.”

Cole’s mouth twitched. “I will, and be safe yourself.” He said, bowing his head slightly to him before shimmering away.

Aziz shook his head in wonder. “He never changes, Amit.” He said.

Amit nodded. “Yes, but that’s what is so respectable about him.” He looked at the rest of his men. “Well, what are you waiting for. Get some rest as we are leaving at first light.” He snapped.

The men scurried to their bedrolls, dropping off to sleep.

“Sleep well, Nanashi.” Aziz murmured to the boy, before taking the first watch of the night.

(Seven years later)

The small boy that Cole had rescued from the demon attack when he was two years old headed back to where the mercenaries were currently camping. He moved with a small, silent finesse that had been drilled into him from the time he was four. In his arms was a bundle of sticks he had managed to collect from the oasis they were currently staying in.

“Ah, Nanashi.” Aziz said, spotting him. “Thanks for picking bringing that. Did you run into any trouble?”

Nanashi shook his head, depositing his load near where the fire usually was. He tilted his head, wondering where the other mercenaries were.

“They’re out getting some food,” Aziz said spotting his confusion.

Nanashi nodded, arranging some of the wood in the pit to be lit for whatever meat might be brought. One long, auburn-colored bang covered his right eye as he concentrated.

Aziz snorted, watching him. “Nothing gets past you, does it?” He asked.

Nanashi rolled his visible eye but smiled faintly. He looked up as a dust of sand approached, standing.

“All well, Aziz?” Amit asked.

Aziz nodded. “As well as can be in these trying times.” He said.

The rest of the mercenaries that had made up the group getting food swung off their horses, gathering their supplies.

“We got a good haul this time. We should be fine for a while.” Amit said, watching as Nanashi went to help. “How is he doing?”

“Well, considering that we’ve been moving around a lot. He did collect quite a bit of firewood for us to use.” Aziz said, nodding to the wood.

“He’s getting better. His training is up to par for now as well.” Amit said, then sighed. “We need to be careful. There is a kha’en in our midst.” He said so that only Aziz could hear.

Aziz’s eyes widened. “Who do you think it is?” He asked, looking over the group.

Amit shook his head. “It could be anyone. We’ll have to keep a close eye on anything suspicious.”

Aziz nodded.

Nanashi watched them, silently. He hoped that everything was well.

(later that day, near the time of the setting sun)

Nanashi sat on a rock near the fire pit, whittling a piece of wood he had found. For some reason he was feeling uneasy. He looked up and his eyes widened as mobile suits heading for the camp, firing at the tents.

He backed away, terrified and wanting to get out of their as men were slaughtered where they were standing as the mobile suits continued to fire. Suddenly, odd, white-blue orbs surrounded him and he disappeared, appearing at one of the old camp sites that the group had stayed in before they went to the one they were currently at.

Nanashi’s eyes widened and he looked around frantically. He feared what Amit would do if he knew that he had abandoned the others, and he wanted to go back.

Appearing in the same spot that he had originally left 5 minutes later, Nanashi looked around at the devastation. He closed his eyes and began to look for survivors. He saw a small movement and headed over, seeing Aziz.

“Your safe, Nanashi.” He said, coughing slightly. “I’m glad that one of us survived.”

“Don’t speak.” Nanashi said, noticing the blood that was pooling around the mercenary. “Let me get help.”

“From where? Everyone else, including the blasted kha’en, is dead. Keep up your training Nanashi for someday it might just save your life.

Nanashi nodded, blinking back tears.

“Head high, little one. Don’t let what happened here go to waste. Be safe and do your best.” He said, holding out a small amulet out.  
Nanashi took it and Aziz’s hand fell as soon as it was out of his grasp, death taking him. Nanashi stood and gathered what supplies had survived and left, never looking back. He placed the amulet around his neck and took off, wondering what would come next.


	3. Chapter 2 - Several years later

Nanashi rolled his shoulders, heading towards an area on the Gundam he was working on. For the last 3 years, before he found the mechanics he was currently working with, he had wandered, just moving from place to place and not staying in one location for too long. One advantage to this was so that the mobile suits that had killed the mercenaries didn’t know that he was still alive, thus saving his hide.

“Hey No Name!” A voice called out, startling him slightly.

He turned towards the voice, seeing Trowa Barton, who would be piloting the Gundam walking quickly towards him. He raised an eyebrow inquiringly, wondering what the man wanted.

“Still working on that leg I see, No Name.” He said, stopping nearby. Trowa had never called him Nanashi, preferring to call him by what the name meant. “Anyway, I got something I want to show you that I won’t show anyone else.” He said, pulling out a picture from his pants’ pocket. The picture showed a baby girl, who was smiling at the camera, blue eyes bright and clear. “This is my little niece, Mariemaia. When we finish taking over Earth, she’s going to be the ruler of it.” He said, pride in his voice.

Nanashi made a non-committal sound, thinking silently to himself that the little girl would only be a puppet ruler for the people in charge.

“Anyway, I got something to work on, so have fun messing with that stuff, No Name.” Trowa said, walking away.

Nanashi sighed and went back to work on the leg, narrowing his one visible eye as he noticed the problem and got to work on it.

 

Nanashi was heading for his work area, when Doktor S stopped him.

“Were you the one who did the magnetic plating on Heavyarms, Nanashi?” He asked him.

Nanashi nodded, face stoic.

“Well, good job on it by the way. It will help in the long run. Good job, Nanashi and keep up the good work.” Doktor S said, leaving.

Nanashi wondered what that was all about before shrugging and heading back to the current problem area that he was dealing with.

 

(Five days later)

Nanashi was working on some changes to one of the inner mechanisms when he heard shouting coming from nearby. He continued working, moving a bit to the side so that he could hear better.

“A change of plans?! You doctors are crazy! Why would you change the whole thing around?” Barton was furious, glaring at the assembled mechanics in front of him.

“It will work better this way, Barton. And not as many people on Earth will be hurt or killed.” Doktor S said, hand reaching for the pistol at his side.

“Why do you care about the people on Earth? They are below us. We should be their rulers, not them always telling us what to do.” Barton snapped.

“I’m real sorry you feel that way, Barton, but I guess you won’t cooperate.” Doktor S said before a gunshot echoed throughout the warehouse. Soon after, the dull thud of a body hitting the floor came.

Nanashi stepped from around the piece he was working on and surveyed the scene in front of him. Doktor S was holding a pistol in his hand that was smoking, while the body of Trowa Barton lay on the ground, a hole in his head.

“Oh, Nanashi. What a surprise.” Doktor S said, lowering the gun so that it was facing the ground. “You won’t tell anyone about what happened here, will you?” He asked, eyes narrowing.

“No sir.” Nanashi agreed quickly.

“Now what do we do? We’re down one pilot.” One of the assistants said, brushing a strand of hair from his face.

“I’d be glad to pilot it, Sir, if only I had a name to call my own.” Nanashi said.

“Very well,” Doktor S said, nodding. “From this day forward, you will be known as Trowa Barton. We’ll get some trainers to work with you in getting ready for piloting the Gundam.”

“Alright.” The newly named Trowa nodded in agreement and so his training began.

 

(night before the Gundams head to Earth)

On five different colonies, five young men looked down at the Earth, wondering what wonders they would see and what would happen while they went about their mission. Each on sent a silent prayer up for guidance in the upcoming fights.

Nanashi sighed, he’d be returning to where he had originally been born soon, fighting to save countless lives. He often wondered what his life would have been like had the mercenaries never been killed. He shrugged and got ready for bed, not knowing what this decision would soon bring to affect the world and those on and around it.


	4. Chapter 3 - Two years later

Trowa stood against the wall watching Quatre work, his one visible eye scanning the room for threats every once in a while. The war had finished up and the pilots were pardoned two months ago, and now they were finding jobs in a place where they had once been hunted.

Lady Une had offered all five pilots jobs in the work force, Preventors that she had started soon after the war ended with Relena’s approval. Out of the group, Wufei was the first to accept the position. Soon after, Duo and Heero joined as well, taking full-time positions within the organization. The three worked together on most missions, but every so often,   
Zechs, or Milliardo as was his real name, joined in as well.

Quatre, however, had taken over his father’s company, so he joined as a part-time employee, working at the same level as the other pilots. Trowa worked with them occasionally as well, when he wasn’t busy helping with the circus or protecting Quatre. When some of the full-time employees complained about where they worked even though they were part-time, Une quickly put down any attempt at retaliation.

Right now though, Quatre was busy working on a program that was still in the development stages, eyes narrowing as he worked on it. He could feel the content and worry coming from his boyfriend as he watched him work.

“Everything okay, Trowa?” he asked, turning to him.

Trowa’s eye flashed to him and he nodded. “It’s nothing, little one. I’m just wondering about what’s going on,” he answered.

Quatre nodded, knowing the brunette had a right to worry. They had both been on edge about the up and coming Barton Foundation and what they were planning. As Quatre opened his mouth to say something, Trowa’s phone started ringing.

“03,” he said with no emotion on his face. “We’ll be right in.” Hanging up on the other person, Trowa pushed away from the wall. “Lady Une is calling us in.”  
Quatre nodded, and saving the program at where it was, he shut his computer and the two left the office.

 

(Preventors Headquarters)

Duo bounced down the hall as he followed his boyfriend and partner in the Preventors towards Une’s office. “I wonder what she wants,” he mused, his braid swinging behind him.  
He had grown quite a bit, even if he still wore his hair in a braid, but his eyes didn’t hold as much mischief as they did during the war.  
His partner, Wufei, looked drolly at him. “The only reason why she would call us all was if there was a mission, Maxell” he said. His hair was in its tight ponytail at the base of his head and he was fighting the urge to smack his partner over his head.

“Hn,” Heero mused as he followed the two. He was also wondering why they had been called. As the three pilots reached Une’s office, they noticed two more people waiting outside.

“Q-ball, Tro-man, you guys got called as well?” Duo called as he hugged them.  
“Very astute, Duo,” Quatre said. “Let’s go inside and see what Lady Une wants.” With that, Heero opened the door and the pilots walked inside.

 

As the pilots walked into her office, Anne Une cast a critical eye over them. All five had changed in some way since the war.  
Trowa was still the tallest at 5’11”, but his eyes held less emotion, betraying none of his inner thoughts. He was wearing a sleeveless green turtleneck and as he turned, she could see what appeared to be the outline of an oddly shaped tattoo on his shoulder. (a/n: it’s triquetra, though Trowa doesn’t know what it’s for. He just felt drawn to it) He was still silent as ever, only his stance giving away his agitation. Unknown to all but Une, he was actually the youngest in the group, a full year younger than the others.

Next to him in height, surprisingly, was Wufei at 5’10”. He was wearing the standard Preventors uniform and was currently glaring at Duo who had a grin on his face.

One of the most changed, however, was Quatre. At 5’8”, he tied with Heero in height and was laughing at something that Duo had said. He was wearing a casual business suit and his blond hair seemed to glow slightly in the lights above. Looking at his eyes, however, you could tell that he was one of the most haunted by the happenings of the war. Une thought that it was most likely due to having seen his father basically commit suicide while he watched.

Heero hadn’t changed much, thanks to the genetic manipulation that he had gone through when he was younger. He was wearing the standard uniform as well, but he was watching the others with a small, almost invisible, smile on his face.

Duo hadn’t changed much either, still the shortest at 5’6”. Not much could change that as he had gone through malnutrition when he was younger and it had affected his height. Though it did help him when he was in tight situations.

When the pilots took their seats, she sighed and started to speak. “Alright, the reason why I brought you here is because the Barton Foundation has made a move. I’m sure you’ve heard about what happened with Ms. Peacecraft,” she said and the pilots nodded. “Well, they’re threatening war now and so I thought that we would need someone on the inside, giving us information about their movements.”

“What would be their role?” Quatre asked, soldier mode in action.

“They would be doing infiltration and acting as a part of the group,” Une said.

The pilots looked at each other before Heero spoke. “Trowa will go. He has the best chance of making it in. He’s done it before.”

Anne looked at Trowa who had a blank look on his face. Seeing her look, he nodded. “I’ve had practice in any case,” Trowa said.

Anne glared at the reminder of how he had snuck into the OZ organization and infiltrated them until the attack by an uncontrollable Quatre under the control of Zero. “Alright,” she finally agreed. “You’ll be going in as a bodyguard for Mariemaia, I have a letter of recommendation that you can use so as to get in. From there, you’re basically on your own, until we can stop them.”

Trowa nodded. “Mission accepted,” he said. “How long should I pack for?”

“At least a month; also, you’ll have to use a different name as the head of the foundation is the original Trowa Barton’s father,” Anne said.

Trowa nodded and stood, the other pilots following. “I’ll leave in the morning,” he said.

“Good luck, 03,” Anne said and with that, the pilots left the room.

 

(later that day)

Duo, Heero, and Wufei sat in the living room of the house that they were living in. While it was one of Quatre’s places, he had said it was too big for him and Trowa to stay alone in, so the other pilots and Wufei’s lover moved in as well.

Duo was busy with a new piece of equipment that he had filched from headquarters, trying to see if he could figure out how it worked. Meanwhile, Heero had his laptop out and was looking through the mission specs that he had hacked into while Wufei was reading a book.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Duo asked, looking up. “I mean, he’ll basically be going in there blind and with little to no information on the mission.”

“Trowa’s done something like this before, Maxwell,” Wufei said as he looked up from his book. “It’s not the first time he’s infiltrated enemy territory.”

“Yeah, but still, if anything happens, he won’t have backup at all.”

Heero sighed and reached over, pulling on Duo’s braid. “We’ll just have to help in any way we can. Even if we have to provide it secretly,” he said.

Duo sighed, but nodded. “I wonder how Quatre’s going to take it. They’ve not been separated for that long a period of time since they got together.”

“He’ll have us to help keep him sane. After all, he still suffers about from nightmares,” Wufei said.

“We all do, Wuffers, but not as bad as him,” Duo snapped.

Wufei sighed, shaking his head. He decided to ignore the chopping of his name.

Upstairs, Quatre leaned against the door as he watched his lover pack. He was worried but knew Trowa could take care of himself. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done an infiltration job before. He thought back to when Trowa’s first infiltration. That had startled the pilots, thinking he had turned on him.

“Little one?” Trowa asked, seeing him looking at him.

“I’m just worried, Trowa. For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this mission,” Quatre said as he walked over.

“It will be over before you know it, little one. I’ll complete the mission and we’ll be back together again.”

Quatre nodded, hugging him. “Promise you’ll be careful?” he asked.

“I’ll do my best. That’s all I can say,” Trowa said.

“That’ll do,” Quatre murmured. He knew as well as Trowa did that something could go wrong and with Trowa not exactly promising but saying he’ll do his best, proved that he’ll do what he had too to stay safe.

Trowa hugged him, placing his chin on Quatre’s shoulder. “I’ve called in a favor from an old friend. He’ll be helping as well.”

“Who is it?” Quatre asked, leaning into his embrace.

“Someone who saved me when I was younger, I don’t remember much about him, but we’ve kept in contact,” Trowa replied without saying that he was helping with his gifts. He had been lucky so far that the other pilots hadn’t found out, though there were some close calls with Quatre’s Space Heart.

“Do you trust him?”

“As much as I trust you and the others,” Trowa murmured.

Quatre nodded, that was good enough since the pilots rarely trusted anyone outside each other.

“I’ll miss you,” he said.

Trowa smiled slightly as he headed back to his bags to finish packing. “I know,” he murmured. 

 

(Two months later, Barton Foundation base)

Trowa sighed as he stood in the corner, keeping an eye on Mariemaia. The girl was different when she wasn’t around her family, more pleasant even. She always found a way to include him in anything she did and made sure that he knew the schedule for all the drills.

Looking over at one of the other corners, he saw his old friend and teacher Cole Turner, keeping an eye on the door. They were lucky that Mariemaia knew when to keep a secret as she had seen them training one day and had asked questions since then. Cole had been surprised when he had disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs before working him even harder, saying that that particular gift he couldn’t help with, but with enough time he should be able to do it with a thought, same with his healing.

They had discovered that gift when Mariemaia had accidently cut her knee outside. Trowa had gone over to her quickly and put a hand on her knee, surprising them when a soft, white light had shown. Taking his hand away, they were amazed that the wound was gone but swore never to speak of it.

“Something’s going on,” Cole said as he turned to the others in the room. “Prepare for anything.”

Trowa and Mariemaia nodded, moving towards the door. Suddenly, alarms blared throughout the base.

“Go! I’ll hold them off while you take her to the emergency exit,” Cole said, pushing them out the door. Trowa nodded, and picking up Mariemaia, as he knew that they would move quicker that way, began running towards the exits. Cole immediately went the other way, trying to head the attacks off.

“What’s going on, Nanashi?” Mariemaia asked, clinging tightly to Trowa. “Where are you taking me?”

“To safety, Marie. You are my first priority.” Trowa quickly turned a corner as he heard footsteps racing behind him.

“That’s Barton! What’s he doing here?” a voice shouted behind them.

Trowa’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening. The Preventors were finally attacking and he was caught in the middle of it.

“Who cares? He’s probably been helping the Foundation. That makes him an enemy. Take him out,” a voice commanded.

Trowa began to run faster. He recognized the voice as one of the people in the Preventors that didn’t like the rank he held even though he was a part-time Preventor. He turned down a hall that was a dead end and turned, back pressing against the wall. Mariemaia held on tightly, shivering slightly.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? It looks like a rat to me. You know what we do to rats, Barton? We exterminate them,” the leader said, pulling out his gun.

Trowa’s eye widened and he turned, moving to protect Mariemaia as a shot rang out in the corridor. Just as he felt pain rip through his shoulder, he felt the strange tingling sensation he always felt whenever he orbed.

 

(Halliwell Manor, attic)

Three feet above the floor, a shower of orbs appeared, and Trowa and Mariemaia fell towards the floor. Twisting quickly, Trowa put Mariemaia above him, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he did. They hit the floor of the attic with a thump, and Mariemaia quickly sat up, looking around her. Placing her hand on the floor, she felt something wet on her hand. Looking down, she saw something red on her hand, she screamed, alerting the person in the house below them to their presence.

“Nanashi, wake up!” Mariemaia yelled, shaking Trowa’s shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. She was worried about the blood that was coming from under him and she looked up as she saw someone open the door. “Please, help him,” she begged.

Piper looked up as she heard a thump from the attic. She was in the kitchen and had decided to ignore it, thinking that it might be Paige or Wyatt, when she heard a scream. 

Moving quickly, she opened the door to the attic and saw a young girl in what appeared to be a military uniform kneeling over someone with auburn hair. She started when she realized the man (or boy, it was hard to tell), was hurt and she hurried over. “Who are you? What happened?” she asked, kneeling beside them.

“I’m Mariemaia Kushrenada-Barton and he’s Nanashi, one of my bodyguards,” Mariemaia said, not noticing Piper’s flinch at her name. “We were attacked and he was getting me to safety when he got shot. We just appeared here, and he took the brunt of the fall.”

Piper’s eyes widened when she heard that. She took a look at the man and froze, as he looked like Chris from when he had come from the alternate future. She shook her head getting rid of those thoughts. “Wyatt!” she yelled, hoping her son would appear.

Marie was about to ask what she had yelled about when blue and white orbs appeared, showing a thin, tall blond with bright blue eyes. “What, mom?” he asked, before noticing the two next to her. “What happened?” he asked, coming over.

“Not now, we need to get him to a room and get his shoulder bound,” Piper said, giving him a look. “Can you lift him?”

Wyatt nodded and picked Trowa up. “He’s light,” Wyatt noted as he stood up.

“You can do the same as Nanashi,” Mariemaia said, eyes wide.

Wyatt and Piper looked over at her. “What do you mean?” Piper asked weakly.

“He appeared like how Nanashi and I got here,” Mariemaia said, coming over to where they were.

Piper and Wyatt shared a look, before nodding. “Come on, Wyatt will get him to the guest bedroom and get him settled. I’ll help you clean your hands and then I’ll call my husband to come over. He should be able to see if there’s a bullet in the wound still,” Piper said as they left the attic.

“Why can’t you call him like you did Wyatt?” Mariemaia asked, her head tilting in curiosity.

“He hasn’t been able to that for a long time, Ms. Kushrenada-Barton,” Piper said. She led the way to the kitchen as Wyatt took Trowa to an empty bedroom.

“Oh,” was all Mariemaia could say. “Will Nanashi be okay?”

“I believe so. My husband is a trained medic. Are you hurt anywhere by the way?” piper asked as they reached the kitchen.

Mariemaia shook her head. “Nanashi always took care of any cuts I had,” she said before her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

Piper was startled and looked towards the staircase. ‘He’s either a white-lighter, a potential white lighter, or is the same as Wyatt and Paige,’ she thought. “Do you know who his parents are?” She asked as she headed for the phone.

Mariemaia shook her head. “He said he’s an orphan, even though he can’t remember for how long.”

Piper sighed and nodded. She picked up the phone and quickly called Leo who was on his way back from the hospital.

“Leo will be here soon. Your friend will be okay,” Piper said as she hung up the phone.

Mariemaia nodded, taking a seat. “I hope so. He saved my life.”

Piper looked at her and smiled sadly. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. If there’s nothing in the wound, then Wyatt will be able to heal it quickly.”

“Are you witches? Is that Wyatt’s gift?” Mariemaia asked in quick succession.

“How do you know about witches?” Piper asked, startled that a mortal knew about them.

“My other bodyguard was one. He said Nanashi was as well, but he had a few gifts that he couldn’t train,” Mariemaia said.

“What was your other bodyguard’s name?” A voice asked from behind them.

Piper and Mariemaia turned quickly and saw Leo standing in the doorway. Piper sighed in relief and went over to him, giving him a hug.

“I don’t remember ever hearing his name. He always was secretive about it,” Mariemaia replied.

Leo nodded and turned to Piper. “Where’s the patient?” he asked her.

“Wyatt took him to one of the guest bedrooms. It’s probably the first one you come too when you go upstairs,” Piper told him as she looked up said stairs.  
Leo nodded and headed up them, taking his medical bag with him.

 

(Guest bedroom)

Wyatt sat back in the chair next to the bed, looking at the boy he had placed on the bed. He had taken off the shirt he was wearing to get a better look at the wound and had seen the tattoo he had. ‘I wonder why he has that,’ Wyatt mused. ‘It’s our family symbol and he’s not a Halliwell.’ Wyatt turned his head as the door opened and he saw his dad enter. “Hey dad,” Wyatt said as he got out of the chair.

“How is he?” Leo asked, nodding in greeting to his son as he came over to the bed. He began to loosen the bandages from Trowa’s shoulder as he waited for his answer.

“He’s still out of it. He winced a bit as I applied the wrappings but that’s it. I can’t tell if there’s a bullet in there, but I thought I saw an exit wound,” Wyatt said as he moved to the other side of the bed. He helped his father lift Trowa up so that Leo could see the wound properly.

Leo nodded, examining the shoulder. “You’re right, Wyatt. There seems to be two wounds, one on back and one on the front of the shoulder. The kid’s lucky to have made it here alive as it looks like he lost a bit of blood.”

Wyatt sighed in relief. “That’s good. Do you want me to heal his shoulder then?” he asked, going back to Leo’s side of the bed.

“No, he’s still a mortal. I think he would wonder how his wound was healed so quickly,” Leo said.

“But according to that girl that came with him, he can orb like Aunt Paige and I can,” Wyatt said.

Leo turned his head quickly to his son. “That changes everything. I wonder why he hasn’t been contacted by a white lighter though if he’s showing those gifts. He would be hunted down by the dark lighters if they knew about him.”

“Maybe neither group does,” Wyatt said as he began to heal the wound on Trowa’s shoulder. “It would make sense as to why there isn’t a white lighter nearby or even a witch to help watch him.”

Leo shook his head. “That doesn’t account for none of the attacks made by the dark lighters though. They always go after any potential white lighter they find out about.”

“Maybe it’s because they fear any retaliation that his parents may do if they find out,” Piper said from the door.

Leo and Wyatt jumped, looking at her. Then they saw Mariemaia looking around Piper. “Is he okay?” she asked.

Leo nodded, standing. “He’ll be fine with some rest. He’s lucky that the bullet went all the way through his shoulder or he’d be in a lot of pain. Wyatt got his shoulder all healed and he’ll probably wake in an hour or two.”

Mariemaia smiled a tad and went over to the other side of the bed. She climbed on it and sat on the side, watching Trowa. “Thank you, mister. I’ll watch him and get you when he wakes,” she said. She settled as she began to keep watch.

Leo nodded and with that, the three adults left the room, shutting the door slightly. Sharing a look, they headed back down to the kitchen so that they could discuss the two people upstairs.

“Ms. Kushrenada-Barton told me something that you two might be interested in knowing while we waited for you to get here, Leo,” Piper said, turning to her husband.

“Oh?” Leo asked, taking a seat at the counter. Wyatt stood nearby, watching them silently.

“Apparently, he can heal as well. I don’t know the specifics, but that tells me something,” Piper said.

Leo nodded. “He’s definitely either a white lighter or even a witch-lighter. They’re the only two groups that can do that. Not even a regular witch can,” he said.

“All we can do is contact the elders and others in the wiccan community and see if they know anything,” Piper said.

“I’ll ask Bianca to help. She might be able to find something we can’t,” Wyatt said.

Leo and Piper nodded and the three went to work. Making calls and asking questions. None of them knew what would happen later that year.

 

Two days later, the three of them along with Mariemaia and Trowa sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. When he had woken up, Trowa had automatically begun looking for danger, when he saw Mariemaia. He had sighed, and running a hand through his bang, got off the bed, wondering at the lack of pain in his shoulder. Finding out that the family that lived in the house that he and Mariemaia had landed in could do what he could had been a bit of a shock, but he didn’t show it, only asking to borrow a phone. Now, two days later, they were waiting for one of the other pilots to come get the two of them.

“Will they be here soon, Trowa?” Mariemaia asked, swinging her legs as she waited.

Trowa shrugged. He had told the others what name his usually used was, and all of them had gotten used to it quickly, even Mariemaia. He was still a bit uncertain around the others, but he kept a watchful eye out in any case.

Piper smiled as she watched the two interact, it was just like they were family, even if Trowa had been hired as a body guard. They were surprised to find out that he worked for the Preventors part time, but that helped explain why he was in that area during the time of the attack, even though he was undercover at the time.

“They said they’d be here by noon, right?” Piper asked, washing some dishes.

Trowa hummed in agreement as he watched out the window for one of the others vehicles. He saw an old Chevrolet Impala pull into the driveway and watched as Duo got out of the driver’s side and headed for the door.

“He’s here,” Trowa said. That startled the others since he rarely spoke at all during his and Mariemaia’s time with the family. Leo could tell from the look in his eyes that he had been in a war, though he didn’t know how bad or what he had done in it.

As Piper turned to Trowa, the doorbell rang through the house. “I’ll get it,” Wyatt said as he headed to the door. Opening it, he saw Duo standing in front of him in his usual outfit of priest top and black pants, with his hair in a braid. “You here for Trowa and Mariemaia?” he asked.

Duo nodded. “I’m Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. I’m a friend of Trowa’s and was the closest so I volunteered to pick them up.”

“Come on in. They’re in the kitchen waiting for you,” Wyatt said, standing to the side as Duo entered the house.

“Thank you. I never caught your name by the way,” Duo said as he followed the blond towards the kitchen.

“I’m Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell. I live here with my parents, though I’m heading to a nearby college soon,” he said.

“Nice to meet you, Wyatt,” Duo said as they entered the kitchen. Introductions were soon made and after some small talk, Duo, Trowa, and Mariemaia got up to leave.

“Thank you for your help,” Trowa said as they headed for the door.

“No problem, Trowa. If you ever need any help or you’re in the area, come by and see us,” Piper said as she stood to see them out the door.   
Mariemaia stood next to Trowa and waved at them before they left, getting into the car and leaving for the shuttle port.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Piper asked, looking over at Leo.

“We can only hope, Piper. That’s all we can do,” Leo said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Neither of them knew what would happen when they got a letter from the Preventors six months later.


	5. Chapter 4 - 5 1/2 months later

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei stood in front on Lady Une’s desk, wondering why she had called them all in. Even though Quatre had a bit of an idea of what it was about, he was not exactly sure. Lady Une looked at them before she started.

“As you all know, Relena Peacecraft has been trying to get a law to pass that will help orphans find any family that they don’t know about. This law will allow us to find matches and reunite the families,” she started.

“Of course we do, Lady Une. After all, she wanted to do something to help other orphans after she found out about us,” Duo said, indicating Trowa, Heero, and himself.

“Right, well last night all the signatures and votes were done and it passed. Starting in two weeks, all civilians will be put into the system to try to reunite families. As a show of good faith, it was decided that those in official capacities, including those that work here will put their DNA in before the crowds start, so that it will help them find missing family members faster,” she explained.

“Including us?” Duo asked, worried. He did not like needles at all.

“Yes, 02, that includes you. I’m making it an order for all Preventors to go to Sally to get their DNA in the system as soon as possible, so if I were you, I’d get down there and get it over with,” she ordered.

Seeing Duo about to make a run for it, Heero grabbed the collar of his shirt. “Hai, ma’am,’ he said, dragging his boyfriend out the door behind him. With that, the other pilots said their goodbyes and left as well, following the other two pilots to the infirmary.

“Let me go, Hee-chan,” Duo said, trying to get away from his lover’s grasp. He had been trying to get out of the grip ever since they had left the office and so far, it was not working.

“No, because as soon as I let you go, we’ll end up chasing you around the building. It’s better to get it done now and not worry about it,” Heero said.

Duo pouted, but sighed and followed. He knew that Heero was right, even if he didn’t like it. He knew that if he ran, he would be caught and dragged to Sally anyway.

Quatre shook his head at Duo, surprised that he was even trying to get out of it. ‘Duo never changes,’ he thought a small smile on his lips.

Reaching the infirmary, the group opened the door and went inside, noting that the place was a bit busier than usual with all the techs running around. As they got inside, Sally looked up from where she was reading some information and saw them. “Oh, are you guys here to get your DNA entered?” she asked. Sally was a bit surprised to see Duo there willingly, but surmised that he had been dragged most of the way before he had agreed to come.

“Of course, Sally. Why else would we willingly step into the devil’s lair?” Duo joked, leaning against the wall. “You don’t need blood for the DNA test, do you?” he asked.

Sally shook her head. “I’ll only need a cheek swab to get some of your DNA. Unless you want your blood taken?” she said, gathering the supplies needed for the DNA gathering.

Duo shook his head frantically. “I’m good with the cheek swab,” he said, gulping. He hated needles with a passion.

“I thought so,” she said as she began to take the samples needed. “All right, that’s it. I’ll get your DNA entered right away into the system. We won’t know anything until the civilians get entered as well, but you never know what we’ll find out.”

Thanking Sally, the group left, heading to their offices so that they could pack up for the day, as it was almost time for them to head home. Grabbing their stuff, they headed to the locker rooms so that they could change before they left. “See you guys at home,” Duo said as he got on his motorcycle. He had a bit of errands to run so he would be the last home.

None of them knew the secrets that would be discovered thanks to the DNA tests.

 

(Two weeks later)

Sally was going through the last of the DNA matches, sending them to the appropriate places depending on who it was. So far, several children who people had thought orphans, had families from whom they had been separated. As she picked up the next report, she saw a DNA match for another orphan. She scanned it to see the relation and was surprised at the fact that the child’s parents and brother were still alive, along with maternal aunts and cousins.

She was giddy about the fact that she could reunite a lost child with their family when she realized that she had forgotten to check to see who the child in question was. Going back up to the top of the page, her eyes widened as she saw who the child was. She had no clue that he had living family. Checking the other papers to see if there was another match for the group, she saw that one of his friends had an older half-sister still alive.

Gathering up the pages for both teens, Sally left her office and headed up to see Lady Une. Sally knew that she would want to know about this. Reaching the office, Sally knocked on the door and waited. A faint “come in” was heard and she opened the door, walking inside.

Lady Une looked up as Sally walked in with some official papers in her hand. “What is it, Dr. Po?” she asked, hands folding on top of her desk. She wondered why Sally had brought some paper work from the Family Reconstruction Act to her.

“I was looking through the results for DNA and matches and I found two that I thought you might find interesting, Lady Une,” she said, taking a seat.

“What do you mean?” Lady Une asked, warily. She was worried about what Sally had found.

Instead of answering, Sally just handed over the papers, so that she could read them herself.

Looking at Sally, Lady Une began to read, her eyes widening the further she went. Picking up the other group, she found some of the same stuff. “Is this true?” she asked, leaning back in her chair.

Sally nodded. “I ran it threw the machine three times just to make sure and the results all came out the same, Lady Une.”

“How come we never knew before now, though? You would think that they would have told us that they had family.” Lady Une asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“They might not have known. If you remember, Trowa has suffered at least once from memory loss and Heero was raised from the time he was young by Odin Lowe. It’s possible that they were either never told or never knew,” Sally replied as she leaned back in her chair.

Lady Une sighed, nodding her head. “Alright, send out the letters to their families. I’ll let the pilots know. We’ll transfer them to the San Francisco branch so that they can still work together, especially as Trowa’s still got a year to go before he’s of legal age.”

Sally nodded and stood. “Understood ma’am; do you want me to tell the pilots to come to your office on my way out?” she asked.

“No, I’ll contact them myself. You go ahead and get the letters sent.” With that, Sally headed back to her office in the infirmary t0 begin writing the letters.

As she left, Une sighed before paging the pilots. She was glad that all five had come in today, or she would have had to call them all to come in to work.

 

(With the pilots)

The five pilots and Zechs were sitting in Duo and Wufei’s office catching up when they heard the page. All of them wondered why she was calling them as Zechs and Heero had just returned from a mission yesterday. Sharing a look, all six of them headed to her office.

“I wonder what she wants.” Duo mused as they walked to their superior’s office.

“We’ll find out when we get there, Maxwell,” Wufei said rolling his eyes.

“Maybe it has something to do with the Family Reconstruction Act,” Quatre said, ever the peacemaker in the group. He may have been the calmest of the group, but they all knew that it was bad when he got mad. After all, last time he went mad with grief, a colony was destroyed.

“Why would we all be called in if that was the case, then?” Zechs asked.

“Maybe Lady Une’s gotten tired of the complaints she’s received about Maxwell,” Wufei said, smirking.

“Hey,” Duo said, pouting. “I’m not that bad.”

“Maxwell, you’ve blown up one of the science labs twice in one week,” Wufei said, rolling his eyes.

Duo opened his mouth to retort then closed it, pouting. “I didn’t mean too,” he said.

Heero rolled his eyes, pulling on Duo’s braid. “Come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner we find out what she wants.”

With that, the group sped up, reaching Lady Une’s office two minutes later. Knocking on the door, they received the call to come in and entered the office, taking seats around the desk. Quatre’s eyes narrowed on the sheets on her desk, showing the Family Reconstruction Act symbol. ‘Looks like I was right,’ he thought, settling back in his chair.

“You wanted to see us, Lady Une?” Quatre asked once all of them were seated.

“I did. As you know, Dr. Po has been going through the results of each DNA test to help reunite families,” she started.

“We already know that, lady. Why did you want us here?” Duo interrupted.

“I was getting to that, 02,” Lady Une glared at him. “Anyway, she was looking at one of the matches that the machine found and she found some interesting results. Looking for another one, she found another, similar, case.”

“What does it have to do with us?” Wufei asked.

“The tests found family for two of you,” Lady Une answered.

“What’s the problem then?” Zechs asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Lady Une sighed. “The problem is that one of you is not only a minor, but apparently, your parents are still alive. You also have an older brother, two maternal aunts and several cousins. The other, while of age, has an older half-sister,” she told them.

“Who is it?” Quatre asked, taking Trowa’s hand. He knew that his love was worried about the results, having never known his family. Glancing over at Heero, he saw him also looking a bit worried, or as worried as he could look with an impassive look on his face.

“01, you have an older half-sister. As you are of legal age, you won’t have to move in with her, but we did go ahead and contact her so that you two could meet,” Lady Une said, handing him the papers.

Heero nodded and took them, looking over them briefly. “Who is the other one?” he asked.

Lady Une sighed but handed the other stack to Trowa who took them, startled. “03, we’ve already sent out the letter to let your family know. As you still have a few months before   
you turn 18, you will have to live with them.”

“Why did you call us all in then, lady?” Duo asked.

“Because both 01 and 03’s families live in San Francisco, I’m going to be transferring all of you to the branch over there. I’d better not be getting any reports from them about a science lab being blown up, 02,” she told him sternly.

Duo gulped, nodding.

“When do we leave?” Quatre asked.

“You all leave in two days. I’ll be coming with you to discuss some things with 03’s family, so I’ll just go ahead and do an inspection of the place.” Lady Une stood up after she finished. “You’re all dismissed so that you can start packing. You also won’t need to come in tomorrow either,” she told them.

They nodded, standing. “Yes ma’am,” Zechs said and the pilots left the room heading to their own offices.

 

Quatre and Trowa sat in their office, going over the information packet that the brunet had received. In the packet, various information about the family as well as their current locations was listed.

“I can’t believe it,” Trowa murmured as he read the information. “It almost seems impossible.”

Quatre nodded. “At least you now know you have family. You don’t have to worry about whether they’re still alive or not,” he said.

Trowa nodded absently as he looked at the last name of his family. His eye widened in shock.

“Trowa?” Quatre asked, seeing his lover looking shocked. 

“I know them. My family, I mean. I ran into them about six months ago,” he said.

“What?” Quatre came over, looking at the name. “How do you know them?”

“They’re the ones who owned the house that Mariemaia and I ended up with when the Barton Foundation base was attacked. The dad’s a doctor and he was able to fix up my shoulder,” Trowa told him.

“I guess you didn’t think you’d ever see them again, huh?” Quatre asked him, placing a hand on Trowa’s shoulder.

Trowa shook his head. “No, this is definitely a shock.” After that, the two put the papers in one of the folders to take with them to study as they began to pack up their office.

 

(Next day

Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, California)

Piper was going through the mail, seeing several bills and other miscellaneous items that they usually got in the mail. Seeing an official looking envelope, Piper put the rest of the stack to the side and picked up the envelope. Seeing the Preventors’ stamp on it, she wondered why they were contacting their family.

‘Oh well, I’ll never find out if I don’t open it.’ With that thought, Piper opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Her eyes widened as she began to read it and sat down, heavily.

“Are you okay, Piper?” Leo asked as he stepped into the kitchen. He saw an official looking letter and wondered what it said.

“Mom?” Wyatt asked, coming up behind Leo.

“He’s alive,” Piper said, as tears formed in her eyes.

“Who’s alive, mom?” Wyatt asked.  
“Your brother, the Preventors found him,” she said. At that, Leo came over and hugged her. “He survived, Leo.”

“I know,” Leo murmured. Wyatt joined in the hug as the two males began to read the letter. They knew that they had a lot to do to get ready for their missing family member.


	6. Chapter 5

Trowa sat in one of the chairs of an office that wasn’t used often, looking at his phone. He thought that he should call Cole and let him know, but was unsure of how he would react. Trowa remembered Cole’s stories about their fights in the past, and didn’t want to lose his friend and mentor. Hearing the door open, Trowa looked up and saw Quatre sticking his head in.

“Is everything alright, Trowa?” Quatre asked, concerned. He could feel the fear and uncertainty coming from him.

“It’s nothing, little one. I’m just trying to decide whether or not to let my friend know about my new found family or not,” Trowa answered, sighing. He ran a hand through his bang. “They never really got along in the past.”

“If your friend is important to you, Trowa, then tell him. The person has a right to know.”

Trowa looked at Quatre, reflecting on what he said. He finally nodded, picking up his phone. “Alright, I’ll call him. Are you getting done what you need to with the company?” he asked, starting to dial the number.

Quatre nodded and headed for the door. “I highly doubt your friend will start hating you just because of who your family is,” he said turning back to Trowa. With that said, Quatre walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Trowa waited for the door to fully close before hitting the call button. He held the phone to his ear, looking out the window as he heard it ring.

“Hello?” a voice asked on the other end.

“Cole, its Trowa…” with that, Trowa began to explain what the Preventors had found.

 

(Two days later, mid-afternoon)

The pilots and Zechs waited in one of the waiting areas of the San Francisco branch of Preventors. Duo was pacing restlessly while the others sat in the offered chairs, waiting. Lady Une had gone down as soon as she heard that Bianca and the Halliwell’s arrived, so that none of the pilots that were meeting them would get the idea to run.

“How did it go with your friend, Trowa?” Quatre asked, hands folded neatly in his lap. “Did he take the news well?”

Trowa nodded, a faint smile appearing on his lips. “It surprised him, but he took it well. He’s still going to keep in touch,” he responded.

The others looked at the two of them. “What are you talking about, Barton?” Wufei asked.

“I have an old friend from when I was younger, before I met you guys. He saved me when I was younger, and he’s helped me train,” Trowa said as he avoided their gazes.

“Why haven’t we seen him then?” Duo asked.

“He doesn’t like to be around a lot of people. I was just lucky he was willing to help me with my undercover work during the Barton Foundation uprising,” Trowa told him.

“Oh,” Duo nodded. He could understand. He was about to start pacing again when the door opened. The others in the room stood when Lady Une walked into the room, followed by four people.

“You all can sit,” Lady Une said, taking a seat herself. Everyone, including the newcomers found a seat and looked at her.

“This isn’t going to take forever, is it ma’am? I have something planned later,” Bianca said as she looked at the pilots in the room. She couldn’t tell which one was her half-brother, but even she could feel the powers that they had. She wondered if her half-brother was like her. As she waited for an answer, Duo looked at her, seeing an odd mark on her wrist, similar to the one he knew that Heero had.

“This won’t take long, Bianca,” Lady Une said placing the files on the desk. “Luckily for both groups, both people in question are here. 01, meet your older half-sister, Bianca,” she said, introducing them.

Bianca and Heero stared at each other, both silent.

“Hey, is that marking on your wrist a tattoo?” Duo asked to ease the tension. Everyone looked at him and he flushed.

Bianca raised an eyebrow. “It’s a family mark. Those born to someone from my, I guess mine and Heero’s was it?” she continued after getting confirmation, “family has it. It usually is there from birth but it can also appear in our teens.”

Heero looked at his wrist, seeing the same mark as on his sisters. “I guess it is official then,” he said.

Bianca nodded, seeing the mark. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you all about our family. From your looks, we share the same dad,” she said.

Lady Une coughed, gaining their attention. “If I may continue,” she said with a raised eyebrow.

Bianca blushed, sitting down. Heero and Duo sat down as well, looking at Une.

“In your letter, you said you found our son, Lady Une,” Piper said, looking at her. “Until you sent that letter, we thought he had died when he was a month old.”

Quatre covered his mouth, feeling the pain she was feeling. It was starting to get to him. Trowa looked at him, taking his hand to try to help calm him down.

The Halliwell’s looked over at him, eyes widening when they saw Trowa. ‘Is that Trowa?’ Wyatt thought, surprised.

‘Chris,’ Leo thought, heart clenching as he remembered someone similar in looks, dying after protecting his brother.

“I see you noticed him already, but 03, meet your family,” Lady Une said, seeing their reactions.

“This is definitely a surprise. We didn’t think we’d see you again so soon, Trowa,” Wyatt said, breaking the silence.

Trowa nodded, looking at them. “Nice to see you again,” he said, no emotion showing in his voice. He wasn’t sure how to react to finding his new family. He had thought at first they had abandoned him, but finding out that they had thought he was dead made him feel a bit better, knowing that they hadn’t left him.

Piper looked at her baby, surprised to see how much he looked like the Chris from the dark future. She wondered if he remembered any of it as well. “Same here, Trowa; at least it won’t be as awkward as if we didn’t know the person at all,” she said, laughing a bit uncomfortably.

Lady Une watched the interaction. “Alright, since he’s still underage, he will have to stay with you for a while, if it’s okay. I have some paper work for you to fill out and then you can go.”

“What about his friends?” Leo asked, as he looked over the paperwork.

“My family has a house near yours, so that we can see each other easier,” Quatre answered.

Piper looked at him. “What about your parents? Won’t they be worried?”

“I never knew my mother and my father died during the war,” Quatre said.

Piper covered her mouth. “I’m sorry. At least come by so you know the exact address and stay for dinner. The same goes to you, Bianca,” she said.

They nodded after exchanging silent looks.

After all the paperwork was finished, the group left the room heading downstairs as Lady Une looked over the completed paperwork.

‘Huh,’ she thought. ‘So Trowa’s birth name is actually Chris. That name sounds familiar for some reason.’ Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts, she stood, gathering the paperwork as she did. She left the room, turning off the lights as she went.

 

(Up in Elder land, prophecy room)

Zola was in the room where prophecies were kept. While the Elders had been meeting, a light had begun to show, making them aware of a prophecy about to start.  
Looking at the book, he put his hand on it and was about to open it, when it opened itself, rifling through the pages to where the very first prophecy was. Looking at it, his eyes widened and he began writing it down to show the others.

When the Source of Light and old Darkness meet,  
An ancient Evil the world will greet.  
The changeling child, a choice to make;  
the devil’s gate will fix or break.  
Friends of past will take his side,  
When the forces of good and bad collide,  
Only with his prayer,  
Will despair be taken.  
In the final fight,  
Returning the lost light,  
An old friend’s death shall end the threat.

With that all written, Zola hurried out of the room, not noticing the book beginning to glow a golden color, meaning that it would soon begin.


	7. Chapter 6

Trowa looked out the window of the car he had followed his newfound family after the meeting. Despite it being mid-afternoon, the traffic wasn’t very bad, and they made good time getting back to the manor. ‘My home now,’ Trowa thought, lost in thought.

It had startled him at first after he woke up there after his and Mariemaia’s flight from the attack, old memories coming into play. Trowa knew that Leo and Piper were keeping something secret from Wyatt. He had started to remember a darker future when he had turned sixteen. It had the other pilots worried, as he had woke several nights in a sweat.

‘I wonder what I would have been like if I had grown up with my family,’ he mused silently. He shook his head, clearing it of those thoughts. If that had happened, then he never would have met Cole. He owed him his life. ‘At least he isn’t mad at me. After all, I didn’t know until the Family Restoration Act came into play.’

Wyatt looked at his newfound brother. He was surprised that the silent teen that had appeared with a shoulder wound several months ago was his younger brother. ‘You never would have guessed,’ he thought. He wondered what he was thinking about, seeing the thoughtful look on Trowa’s face.

“We’re home,” Piper said, breaking the two out of their thoughts. Trowa nodded in reply, looking at the house.

“Come on, I’ll show you your room and let you get settled before dinner. It’s just going to be the four of us and your friends, as I didn’t think that you would want to be overwhelmed by all of your cousins,” Piper said, getting out of the car. “We have a bit of a big family, so they usually come here to eat.”

“That and you’re the only one out of the group that can cook,” Leo said, popping the back of the car to grab Trowa’s suitcase.  
Trowa took it from him silently and headed up to the manor, heading in as soon as the door opened. He saw one of Quatre’s cars park down the road two houses away and he   
smiled faintly.

 

(Later that day)

Trowa sat on the bed in the room that he’d been given. Leo, ‘his dad’ Trowa reminded himself, told him that it would have been his had they raised him when he was a baby. ‘It’s definitely odd being back in this room,’ Trowa thought to himself after he finished unpacking.

He didn’t have much to put away, as he had learned to pack lightly since he never knew when they would move. The room was bare, with just a few small mementos of his travels with the war going on, as well as the bed, a dresser, and a desk and chair. On the bed were forest green sheets with a black blanket on top. The bed itself, along with the dresser and desk were made out of black oak, and the walls were a dark blue. Trowa silently wondered if he could add some white paint to make constellations on the walls.

“Is everything okay, Trowa?” Wyatt asked from the door. He watched his brother turn to look. Even if Trowa’s birth name was Chris, he had never gone by that name, and thus had requested that they called him by what he was familiar with until he got used to it. Leo and Piper looked sad at that but they nodded in agreement, seeing as they had missed a lot of his life growing up.

Trowa nodded silently at his brother. He knew that they could be over protective, but he chalked it up to his supposed death when he was a baby. ‘I’ll have to work on getting used to it,’ Trowa thought.

“If you need help with anything, let us know. You’re family, and we look after our own,” Wyatt said.

“That’s for sure,” a voice said. Behind Wyatt was Bianca. She watched the two interact silently, her arms crossed. 

Trowa nodded, breathing deeply. It was hard to see Bianca again, as he had flashes of her from a different future and he knew that this time it was different.

“Come on, we’ll show you around,” Wyatt said, breaking Trowa out of his thoughts. “You didn’t get to see much on the manor last time you were here and it’s only fair to give you another tour.”

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Trowa followed the two around the house, making mental notes of where each exit was.

 

(Elder Land)

“This is disastrous,” a voice shouted. After Zola had reappeared with the prophecy, the elders had begun arguing about it. “We have no clue who the two in the first line refer, so how can we prevent them from meeting? The Source of all Good hasn’t been seen in a long time.”

“And how do we know that they haven’t already met and started the prophecy?” Dageron asked as he sat in his usual spot. “The lines aren’t clear about how they meet.”

“It hasn’t happened yet, Dageron,” Michael said as he stood in the middle of the room. “We would be feeling the repercussions of it if they had.”

“What troubles me is the fact about the ‘Ancient Evil’ that’s mentioned,” Zola said. “How do we know what that line means if it’s not clear?”

Raphael and Michael shared a look, worry in their eyes. “Michael and I have a feeling about who it is,” Raphael said. “If I’m right, then the ideals that set us apart as Whitelighters and Elders will not be helpful.”

“Who do you think it is?” an Elder in the back of the room asked. Voices rose in agreement with the question, staring at the two oldest Elders.

“A brother of ours who was sealed a long time ago,” Michael said. He clenched his fists. “He very nearly destroyed the world before being sealed, and if he gets out, I fear for the world.”

“What about the last line, Michael? ‘An old friend’s death shall end the threat’? That could mean anyone, from anywhere,” Dageron pointed out.

Zola shook his head. “I think it all ties into the line about the ‘Changeling Child’. We don’t fully know what will happen until the two Sources meet. We can’t stop them from meeting, either, as a way will be found either way.”

Raphael nodded. “We’ll need to be careful. We’ll have to warn the Halliwell’s about the prophecy, as they’ll most likely help us.”

“After you tried to have their youngest son killed?” Zola growled, glaring. “How do you know that they’ll even help us? They could just let us deal with it, and they would be in the right.”

“That is enough, Zola,” Michael said. “I know that it’s dangerous, but I believe that they may already be warned, or at least one of them will. Don’t forget that they have a Book of Shadows.”

Zola leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “Of course, Michael,” he said.

 

(Halliwell Manor, Attic)

Trowa stood in the attic, looking around. After they had made their way through the tour, Piper had called for Wyatt to come help down in the kitchen, leaving him alone in the attic as Bianca followed her boyfriend.

He looked at the book on the podium, wondering what was in it. Approaching the book, he noticed that the pages began to ruffle, the book turning quickly to reach a blank spot in the book. As Trowa watched, swirling designs began to appear by the edges of the page while words appeared in the middle of it.

“Trowa, dinners almost ready,” Leo said, standing by the door to the attic. “Trowa?” he asked, seeing the boy’s attention on the book. Looking at the page, Leo’s eyes widened when he saw the words. ‘Not another prophecy,’ he thought.

Trowa raised an eyebrow in a silent question at Leo. He wondered why Leo looked worried, but didn’t want to intrude.

“Come on, we’ll have to tell Piper about this,” Leo said, indicating the page in the book. “Dinner’s about ready anyway and your friends will be here soon as well.”

Trowa nodded and followed his newfound father down the stairs out of the attic. He glanced one last time at the book before closing the door to the attic.

 

(After dinner, Living Room)

“Another prophecy; are you sure, Leo?” Piper asked as the family sat in the living room. After dinner, Bianca and the other pilots had left, leaving the newfound family to get to know each other better. Leo had mentioned about words appearing in the book about a new danger coming.

Leo nodded. “I saw it myself, Piper,” he said. He was just as worried as his wife was since they hadn’t told Wyatt anything about the old future. He feared what the reaction might be.

Trowa watched them, silent. He didn’t know what they meant by another prophecy, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. He looked over at Wyatt, who was deep in thought.

“What does it say?” Wyatt finally asked.

Leo told them then shook his head. “I’m not sure what the words mean, but I fear for the world if they come true.”

Piper nodded. “I’ll contact Pheobe and Paige and let them know. I guess you’ll be meeting the family sooner then you thought, Trowa.”

Trowa nodded, deep in thought. He wondered if he should contact Cole, see if he could help decipher the prophecy, but he wasn’t sure how his new family would take it.

“When the Source of Light and old Darkness meet,” Wyatt repeated, musing. “Does that mean one of your old enemies will meet the Source of Light and cause this gate to open?” he asked.

“Maybe,” Leo said. “Prophecies are tricky things, and you never know what they truly mean. Besides, I doubt that any demon would truly want the Ancient Evil out. They like their lives to much.”

Piper nodded. “What about the last line, though? That has me truly worried. Does that mean we’ll lose a friend?”

“Someone most likely will,” a voice said, startling the family of four. Turing their heads, they saw a man with short brown hair and gold eyes looking at them. “If the Evil is who I think it is, then a life will be sacrificed to return Him back to his cage.”

“Gabriel,” Leo said as he stood quickly. “What are you doing here?”

“I sensed a prophecy showing itself, Leo. I may have run away, but I still can tell when one appears. This prophecy is very old, most likely one of the very first prophecies made,” Gabriel said.

“Who is it, then?” Wyatt asked.

“Patience, grasshopper,” Gabriel said and Trowa snorted silently. “I see you found your missing family member. That was a neat trick to hide him. Let me just say that it took quite a bit just to keep him safe.”

“What do you mean?” Leo asked.

“Kid has been in almost more trouble than Piper and her sisters have. Especially with that Zero accident,” Gabriel said. “Trowa was lucky that he had someone to help take care of him after that stunt.”

Trowa blushed faintly. “Kathy was helpful,” he agreed.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I can’t tell you much, but I do know that the prophecy will be starting soon. Be careful, and try not to destroy any colonies again.” With that warning, Gabriel orbed out of the room.

“What did he mean by that, Trowa?” Leo asked, turning to his youngest.

Trowa gulped, trying to think of a way to explain what Gabriel had meant. He didn’t know how he would though, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t try. Therefore, as the family waited for the others to show, Trowa began to tell them some of his past, along with what he had been doing during both wars.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter of my this story. Hope you all like it. Oh, and I do not own Charmed or Gundam Wing at all. All of my stories will be posted on fanfiction.net under the same title.


End file.
